Adventureland: Introduction
by I'mjustawriterwhodreams
Summary: This is a story loosely based off of the movie "Adventureland". I really hope everyone enjoys. Expect to see more in the future.


Emily, formally known as Em, was getting ready to go to an interview an amusement park called "Adventureland". She decided to leave her hair down, barely wearing any make up, and put on a t-shirt accompanied by shorts. She finished drinking her coke then threw the medium sized cup in the closest garbage pail.

"Well here goes nothing." Em muttered to herself as she enters a very plain office room where her interview would be. An older man is sitting at the table patiently. Em tries not to stare at the handsome man in front of her but can't seem to look away. She feels her heart beat faster and her hands begin to sweat.

"Hello Mr. Connell. My name is Emily, but please call me Em, how are you?" Em asked, confidently.

He glanced up from his paperwork, furrowing his brow in confusion. He obviously wasn't expecting someone as attractive as her, which is a little shallow on his part. The girls already working in the park were regular and average looking, but Em seemed to catch his attention right away.

Mike Connell offered her an easy smile, running his eyes over her body and curves.

"I can't look at her like this" He thought to himself.  
"Hello, Emily." He said, quickly recovering from his weakness,  
"I'm fine, thank you" He put his hands together and motioned his potential employee to sit down.  
"Please sit down, Emily, how are you doing today?" Mike spoke as he dragged his fingers through his freshly washed hair.

"I'm very well, thank you, I heard you were looking for someone to work in the game area of your amusement park, is that correct?" Em asked,, keep proper eye contact, good posture and getting right to business. Her thoughts, unfortunately, start to wander in different directions, concentrating on the gorgeous man sitting in front of her. Mr. Connell looked up a bit shocked from Em's professionalism.

"Yes, that's correct" He said with a low, attractive chuckle. This only made Em weak in the knees.  
"We don't really get a lot of people working in the game section of the park, so the help is very much needed" He informed Em, with major hesitation in his voice. Em could have sworn she heard a little stuttering as well.

Mike showed off a brilliant smile, characterizing himself as a nice guy, which he sometimes has trouble portraying.  
"My other employee working in the game area is Cricket, she isn't one of my greatest employees but she makes us money. You should get alone with her fine" He told Em, flashing his smile again. Through his years of hiring teenagers, he has had to learn to master the skill of being a relaxing boss.

"So are you married? Or single? Do you have any children?" Em asked quickly as Mr. Connell's assistant handed her a freshly brewed coffee, which smelt amazing.  
Mike almost choked on his own coffee hearing Em getting so personal with him.  
"This can't be a good sign" He thought to himself instantly.

"Well actually Em, I just recently got divorced without any children" He tried to keep it together in front of the young girl. 17 year old he clarified after peering at his files.  
"Not a good sign at all..." He finished his previous thoughts.

"Happens to the best of us" Em answered. "I just got out of a really horrible relationship too, but that's past news" She straightened up in her seat and winked playfully.

(Current outfit; exchange pants forshorts)

albums/j466/MoonlightHeather/Adventureland/tumblr_lmoro6nhq21qfvtaqo1_ ?t=1341258799

Mike exhales deeply as he began to relax. For a reason he couldn't understand, he was relieved that she was living a single life. He shook his head, drumming in to his mind that she is only 17 years old.  
Reaching out gently, Mike laid his firm hand upon Em's without realizing the consequences of such a small action.

"Well I'm sorry for your unfortunate situation" He said pulling away and clearly his throat professionally.  
"About Cricket" He continued. "She's very unique. She is very flirtatious and lazy, but she's easy to get along with".  
Em smiled at him with interest.  
"You're hired if you're interested in the job" Mike offered.  
"I would love it! Thank you so much!" Em exclaimed happily.

Em jumped up without thinking and wrapped her arms tightly around Mike's midsection. His body tensed up as her heart sped up much faster than it was already beating.  
"It's an honor to have you apart of the team, Emily" Mike says with a deep smile. His body starts to relax in Em's arms, and wrapped his arms around her in return; with reluctance. His mind was running with thoughts of denial and unprofessional desires.

"Let me just get your uniform and I'll take you to meet the others" Mike told Em attempting to pull away from her embrace.

Mr. Connell came back shortly with a slimming dark blue and white uniform. Em took it from him and ran in to the bathroom to change. She fixed her hair, reapplied her make-up and sprayed on some expensive elegant perfume. Em ran back out to meet Mr. Connell; her hair flying in the breeze.

"How many days do we work Mr. Connell?" It took a little while for Mike to respond; he was stuck in a daze from Em's entry.

"Well, Em" Mike finally answered. "Wow, the uniform fits you perfectly".  
Em smirked at his comment as he started to blush heavily.

. "Okay, so, over there we've got the rides" Mike explained as they stepped in to the park. "Lisa's the one who works them. I don't know if she's here just yet. She has *quite* the reputation around here, just so you know." Mike looked around with a disappointed expression. That disappointment turned quickly in to frustration and minor anger.  
"Over there we've got Bobby and Paulette, they kind of run the show here" He continued through the park.  
" Sue and Joel… you'll probably meet them later. I'm sure they'll take a shine to you, Em".  
"Over here, finally is Cricket" Mike pointed towards the games where a young girl was sitting on the balloon counter making out heavily with a boy; just as young.  
"Who's that guy she's with?" Em asked, as curious as she was.  
"That's Tommy, her boyfriend" Mike answered, becoming red in the face from frustration.  
Before Em could say anything, Mike yelled out; "That's enough! Break it up!".  
Mr. Connell walked Em over to the sexually frustrated couple and quickly introduced her as the new employee. Em said hello politely and stayed cheerful. She smiled towards the couple gently.

"So what do you have to do in order to work?" Em asked, feeling enthusiastic about her new job.

"Well, you'll be pretty much running the show, Emily. Manning the games, prizes, and the whole shebang." Mike softly placed his hand on Em's shoulder.  
"I have a feeling that you're going to be my favorite. And I have a lot of faith in you." Em looked up in to his gorgeous eyes and became weak in her knees once again. She twirled hair around her finger and smiled back.

"Oh well...thank you Mr. Connell that means a lot to me I will do my best." Em blushed and couldn't help but notice how fast her heart suddenly started to beat.

"Care to join me for lunch? There's a wonderful Japanese place in town that I haven't been to in a really long time" Em invited Mike, who seemed a little resistant.  
"Well…." Mike said, hesitantly. He covered most of his face from the midafternoon sunshine.  
"My break is coming up and I am a bit hungry…" He responded, half towards Em and half to himself.  
"Let's go then!" Em said happily, grabbing him by the arm and running towards her brand new black vintage 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454.

"Do you like my car? It was my birthday present from my parents and I absolutely adore it" Em said loudly.  
"It's very nice, Em" Mike told her, taking in the car's body and insides.  
They drove 15 minutes east and a huge sign saying "SOGO" comes in to view, which is where Em parks the car.  
"Here we are!" She exclaims jumping out of the car and locking it.

They are seated by a very polite waiter and order some sake right away while looking at the menu.

"It's a little expensive here, I must admit, but trust me when I say it's completely worth it" Em said, taking Mike's hand in tot hers as she smiled at him.  
"I trust your opinion, Em" He said; sweat beginning to appear on the sides of his face.

A feeling overwhelmed Mike, and it wasn't a bad feeling, which wasn't good considering he was being romantic with not only his employee but his teenage employee. Regardless of all that it was a pleasant feeling to say the least. He looked around the nicely organized restaurant until his gaze feel on Em, who was currently drinking back glasses of sake…

"Em?" He said, attempting to catch her attention. Having worked, she looked up at him.  
"Are you allowed to be drinking that? You're underage" He asked concerned.  
Em smiled cheekily and waved her hand around as if to say 'no worries'.

Suddenly, she stopped drinking and put her glass down. Em stood in her seat on her knees and lightly put her soft lips against the side of his ear.  
"You're very attractive, MR. Connell" She whispered, being over enthusiastic while saying 'Mr. Connell'.  
Mike shivered with temptation but wasn't really sure what to do in the situation. He tensed up and tried to believe evenly; with no avail.  
"Thank you" He responded, almost confidently. He took a shaky sip of the sake Em had put on the table.  
A feeling overwhelmed Mike, something he had not felt since he was married.  
"You're 17 Em, and I'm as old as 30, there's something wrong with this attraction" He said huskily.  
"There's nothing wrong with it at all" Em answered. "Age doesn't matter".

She turns and smiles at him, but the temptation was too strong. Mike bends over a bit and their lips meet in sync. They move closer together and wrapped up in each other bodies. Mike was the first the pull away; hesitantly.  
"I don't think this is a good idea…" He whispered very quietly. It was clear he wanted it. Em grabbed on to the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him in to her once again, smashing her lips in to his. He immediately fell back in to the rhythm of the kiss.

"Let them watch…" Em murmured between kisses; knowing he was thinking about the people from the park. No doubt everyone came here to eat. They forcefully pulled apart as their food arrived at the table. Em put a piece of colorful sushi in to Mike's mouth with delight.  
"How is it?" She asked, excited for his opinion on the raw fish.  
"It's interesting… but Em, I don't think…" He began, but was interrupted.  
"Don't worry!" When Em turned and smiled, it sent shivers of pleasure up Mike's spine and he was tempted to drop the subject.

He looked her up and down and bit his lips and debate. All he thought about was how young she was…  
Mike sighed with defeat and placed his hand on her thigh. There was just something about this girl that made him feel free. She put light in to his desperate life.

"I think we should continue all this at your place after work" Em informed him, winking to make it more tempting. Shock overtook Mike's face and he thought about how to respond to that.

"Sure" He answered, forgetting what he was answering. He then sharply turned towards her.  
"Wait what?" He exclaimed.  
"Your house. After work" Em told him proudly.  
"Are you sure this is the kind of step you want to take Em?" He said, getting a little worried.  
"Of course" Em continued to devour her food as she spoke.  
"Are you ready for that?" He pushed.  
"YES!" Em exclaimed accompanied by a cute little giggle.

As he was about to continue the conversation, the restaurant door dinged and he heard a very familiar annoying laugh. Mike turned his head just in time to see Cricket and Tommy walking towards them.  
"Mr. Connell, How nice to see you here" Cricket said loudly, trying to sound innocent.  
"What are you doing here, you two, who is watching the amusement park?" Mike asked them, sounding a little concerned but still firm.  
"We sort of…" Cricket started to say nervously.  
"Sort of what cricket" Mike demanded a little more stern.  
"Closed it for a bit? There wasn't anyone there anyways" Cricket tried to defend herself. She seemed to look over at Em a lot as if she were suspicious of her.  
"Hello there" Tommy said towards Em while winking. Cricket immediately hit him and yelled at him. While they were doing that, Mike dragged Em out of the restaurant, paying the counter as he went by.

"We should get back to the amusement park" He instructed, a little out of breath.  
"I didn't expect to see those guys there" Em said out loud.  
"Neither did I" Mike answered while he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He looked around to make sure they were completely out of view. Almost out of nowhere, it got really heated in the middle of the parking lot. The kissing became intense and hands were wandering everywhere on both bodies.  
"Are you sure you want this?" Mike asked, breathing heavily.  
"Yes, I want it, now. Let's go" Em insisted.  
"Go where?" Neither minds were thinking clearly at that point.  
"To your house" Em answered before smashing her lips in to his once again.  
"We could get in a lot of trouble for this, Em" Mike said, pulling away gently.  
"I like a good risk and a bit of danger" Em answering teasingly, pushing him against the car.  
"Get in" She demanded. Mike thought about a thousand arguments but couldn't agree with any of them. That being said, he got in to the car and gave Em detailed directions to get to his house.

After walking through the front door, Em instinctively found the love seat couch and sat down.  
"Well this is nice" Em said looking around.  
"Thanks…" Mike muttered in response.  
"Is it yours?" she asked as she smiled sincerely towards her new boss.  
"Yes…" He responded hesitantly. "You could say that".  
"Are you okay?" Em asked, seeing the nervousness in Mike's eyes.  
"I'm not sure about this, Em" He said honestly.  
Em stood up and cupped his face in her soft hands.  
"It's okay, I just want to make you happy, mike" She told him sweetly. At those words Mike's whole body relaxed.  
"I haven't heard that in a very long time…" He told her, speaking quietly. Em wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her, she lifted her lips to his ear and very lustfully said;  
"You're such a strong man".  
Mike took Em up in his arms and carried her down the hall, unable to restrain himself any longer.  
The bedroom wasn't too far away. However by the time they got there, they were both breathing heavily from anticipation and intense making out. Mike threw Em gently on the bed and came on after her. He enveloped her in his muscular arms and lost control.


End file.
